Dar y Recibir
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: One-shot. DantexNero: Incluso para un lugar como el Devil May Cry se puede celebrar la navidad. Felices fiestas a todos.


_-¿Qué vamos a hacer qué?_

-_Vamos a repartir regalos a nuestros amigos_ –Repitió el mayor limpiándose el oído interno con el meñique debido a la inminente respuesta del menor.

La navidad había llegado incluso al Devil May Cry. Cierto lugar estaba decorado festivamente –Y fue porque Patty convenció a Dante de poner aunque sea un árbol de navidad- Y para Nero, ver un lugar que parecía no tener corriente eléctrica adornado le parecía sumamente extraño.

Tanto que no podía dejar de ver el árbol de navidad que estaba justo al lado de la entrada.

-_¿Y bien?_ –Dijo el mayor tratando de volver a captar la vista del menor- _¿Estas adentro o no?_

-_Antes que eso, quiero darte esto_ –De su bolsillo saca una pequeña y plana caja envuelta en papel blanco un listón rojo encima perfectamente elaborado.

Mentalmente Nero agradecía a la buena mano de obra de Kyrie.

-_¿Es para mí? _–Pregunto al incrédulo pero sin dejar de sonreír con despreocupación. Tomo entonces dicho obsequio y lo abrió sin romper el listón, solamente levanto el papel y saco la caja.

Un portarretratos. Era de un color plateado con bordes dorados y detallados en azul. Dante observaba el portarretratos sin entenderlo, luego dirigió su mirada al menor.

-_Es que el portarretratos de tu madre se estaba desgastando y pues… _-Un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas, claro que Dante notó eso, cosa que le pareció muy tierno- _Bueno, no quería que perdieras esa foto porque es importante para ti y bla bla así que tómalo o déjalo…_

Que fácil era el menor para dejar de verse tierno y adorable para pasar a ser duro y arisco cuando quería, cosa que aun a pesar de todo el mayor seguía notándolo adorable.

-_Gracias ¿Eh?_ –Dejo aquel portarretratos en la mesa y alzó una pequeña bolsa roja de tela, la cual coloco sobre su hombro- _Entonces niño, vamos que Santa y su duendecillo deben repartir alegría…_

_-¿DUENDECILLO?_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La primera "Alegría" –Para Dante- "Victima" –Para Nero- No era nada más y nada menos que Patty.

Dicha rubia le había regalado a Dante una afeitadora eléctrica. Seguía reclamándole diciéndole que la barba se le veía mal e incluso que era mejor que solo se dejará el bigote.

-_Estas niñas de ahora_ –Murmuraba Dante con un aire de vejez fingida-

-_¡Ya vamos! _–Le jalaba del brazo hasta casi arrástralo a la sala de cine. Y Nero seguía de cerca con los brazos cruzados.

-_¿Qué vamos a ver? _–Preguntó el menor sentándose, poniendo a su lado el vaso con refresco de tamaño pequeño.

-_Ni idea Patty eligió la película _–Prosiguió Dante con un bote completo de palomitas grandes en su brazo izquierdo sentándose justo al lado del menor.

Patty parecía emocionada, en realidad casi todas las chicas parecían emocionadas, ambos albinos se miraron entre sí sin entender. Hasta que las luces se apagaron, se prende la gran pantalla y en ella apareció un nombre que casi hace que Nero escupa todo el refresco y Dante quede con la boca abierta dejando que algunas palomitas se cayeran.

**Crepúsculo.**

-_No debe ser tan malo, ¿No?_ –Decía Dante no muy seguro mirando al albino menor como buscando su apoyo.

Media hora después.

_-¡Es horrible, es horrible! _–Y ahora reclamaba ocultándose tras el bote de palomitas, y con Nero abrazado a su brazo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

Solo se escuchaban rotundos "Kyaaa" y demases por parte de las chicas, además de gritos como "Equipo Edward" "Equipo Jacob" y cosas de esa misma índole. Justo la película termino y ambos albinos suspiraron de felicidad, hasta que la pantalla volvió a mostrar otro nombre que casi los hacía estremecer a ambos.

**Never Say Never**

-_Compre las entradas para la otra función… _-Y justo al voltear la rubia se dio cuenta de que ambas personas ya no estaban.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_¡No jodas! ¿En serio? _

Ni Nero se lo podría creer, Dante había gastado mucho dinero para comprarle un vestido rojo a Trish y unos tacones altos a Lady. De seguro estaba viviendo un ridículo sueño, mentalmente se golpear para despertarse pero nada.

-_Vaya, al fin veo que gastas algo que no sea solo para pizza_ –Decía la mujer rubia, abrazando a Dante-

-_Nosotras también tenemos un regalo para ti_ –Ambas chicas le pasan un papel, a lo que el cazador pensaba que era una cuenta así que lo tomo sin mucho ánimo.

No era una cuenta, era cada una de sus muchas cuentas, y todas estaba al total de…

_-¡Pagadas!_ -Exclamó echándose al suelo sin poder creérselo casi llorando de felicidad- ¡Dios si existe!

Nero tampoco se lo creía, y de paso aquella actitud del mayor le pareció demasiado estúpida. La rubia se acercó a él y entrego una botella de vino intacta con un lazo plateado.

-_Yo no bebo_ –Inquirió-

-_No es para ti_ –Dijo. Dante se levanto tomando la botella y luego al menor de la cintura apegándole a él, cosa que hizo que se sonrojará.

-_¡Vamos niño debemos celebrar! _–Y soltó al menos para ir a su auto, antes de caminar Lady tomo al menor del brazo.

-_No lo dejes tomar mientras conduce_ –Una idea de un accidente se le paso por la mente al menor o peor, no podía soportar a Dante borracho hablando más tontería de las que ya dice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y así, durante el resto del día fueron a entregarles regalos a sus amigos, desde un ramo de flores para Kyrie –Quien delato a Nero diciendo que no fue él quien envolvió el regalo- Hasta una carta a Morrison –Su jubilación, aunque todo pensaron que era broma de Dante, por primera vez hablaba enserio- Ah sí, y durante el resto del camino Nero no dejó al mayor beber en ningún momento –Incluso tiro la botella por la ventana-

El día llegó a su fin, dando paso a una helada noche, el menor por su parte se entretenía mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras estaba sentado en el sofá abrazando sus piernas. Varias ideas surcaban por su joven mente, una de ellas era:

_¿Desde cuándo Dante tiene una chimenea?_

Y la otra más importante:

_¿Porqué a mi no me regalo nada?_

Si bien no puso esfuerzo en envolver el regalo –Más que esfuerzo parecía como si batallara con una engrapadora- Al menos pretendía hacerlo con el portarretratos. ¡Vamos! Uno de esa manera no era barato, al menos no en el comercio de Fortuna. Por lo menos un simple presente no importa si fuera pequeño o…

Espera… ¿Qué? Las mejillas del menos se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo mientas sacudía su cabeza. ¡¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? De parte que sonaba egoísta y dramático también sonaba como quinceañera con las hormonas alborotadas. No necesitaba que el mayor le diera un presente, no era de "ese estilo" además ni que fuera para tanto.

¿Quién querría un regalo de alguien tan andrajoso, tan despreocupado, tan idiota, tan indiferente, tan….

-_¡Hey niño! _–Lo llamo para sacarle de sus pensamientos, el mayor estaba ligeramente doblado a su altura para poder ver su rostro sonriendo con esa característica sonrisa de tonto sin remedio que tiene- Mira lo que te traje

Al alzar los brazos lo primero que el menor pudo ver fue una pequeña y sonrosada lengua pasar sobre su rostro. Parpadeo varias veces quitándose la baba, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-_Me acorde que dijiste que te gustaban los perros, así que te traje este._

Un pequeño cachorro de Husky de pelaje café claro con una mancha blanca sobre su pata izquierda jadeaba alegremente moviendo su felpuda cola de un lado a otro. Una vez más las mejillas del menos se tiñeron de rojo, mientras temerosamente tomaba al pequeño can con ambas manos.

Aquel pequeño cachorro se movió rápidamente hasta quedar acurrucado en sus brazos y lamerle una vez más el rostro.

-_Pero, ¿Por qué…?_

-_Es Navidad niño, ¿No es que en esta época se regala cosas a quienes uno aprecia?_ –Dicho esto se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del menos para apegarlo a él.

El pequeño canido se entretenía removiéndose en los brazos de su nuevo dueño, Nero por otra parte miraba divertido como intentaba encontrar comodidad en sus brazos, sonrió bastante complacido mirando a Dante.

-_Feliz Navidad Dante_

-_Feliz Navidad Nero_ –Delicadamente tomo al menor de la barbilla, plantándole un suave y agradable beso en sus labios- _¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar?_

-_Kurt._

_-¿Kurt? No lo sé, pero viniendo de ti creí que sería un nombre un poco más afeminado…_ -Y no siguió porque recibió un golpe de lleno en toda su cabeza.

-_Olvida el nombre, creo que ya es hora de enseñarles truco_ –Tomo al can dejándolo sobre sus piernas- _¡Ve cachorro, muerde a ese idiota!_

Y como que el perro lo captó, porque de una vez gruñó y se lanzo por el mayor, quien salió corriendo con el canino colgado de su brazo.

Feliz Navidad para todos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el otro fic no me convencio xDU Pero traje este por ser la epoca navideña y toda esa cosa xDDD<p>

Pues pues critiquenme y matenme todo lo que quieran ;A;U

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :3


End file.
